


One More Year

by CaptainStaniel



Series: The Big One Eight [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, No Smut, Summer finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: One more year until Rick and Morty can be together, when shit hits the fan.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: The Big One Eight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617142
Kudos: 108





	One More Year

**Author's Note:**

> This has a part 2!

Morty was seventeen today. He should be happy but he wasn’t. 

The birthday boy sighed impatiently. He was  _ only  _ seventeen. This day wasn’t even special for him. It just served to annoy him that he wasn’t eighteen yet. His eighteenth birthday would be a historic day for him. 12 more months and he would be out of this broken home and off to do whatever the fuck he felt like doing. No more overprotective parents, no more fights, no more sneaking around. But what he was really waiting for was to be able to engage in a sexual relationship with his grandfather. Incest would be involved regardless, but Morty would at least eliminate the underage factor. 

Thinking about it incensed the need in him and he shifted closer to his grandpa as the older man worked on a bunch of pieces of metal. 

“Jeez, Rick, I-I don't think it goes in there.” 

“What do you know about where things go,  _ Morty _ ? Hand me that screwdriver,” Rick put his hand out expectantly and Morty solemnly got the screwdriver out the overflowing toolbox to his right. 

“You know it's my birthday, right?” Morty mumbled as he handed over the tool, knowing he was pouting and unable to stop it. “Couldn't you be ni-not a dick for once?” 

Rick ignored him for a moment as he tightened a screw on something Morty was sure he'd find out about later. Much later. Years laters. “If you have to --uuueegh-- ask then you'll have to find out later.” 

Morty bit his bottom lip. “How much--”

“Until I say so. Until the-the sky turns black. Until you stop asking so many questions. Just be patient, Morty, jeez. It's not going anywhere, punk ass motherfucker…” Rick grumbled as he aggressively worked. 

Morty frowned and closed the distance completely between him and Rick. “That’s not what I was going to ask.” Morty wasn’t fazed that Rick stiffened as soon as Morty got close, his hands holding the tools still as corpses. Morty looped his arm around Rick and reached into his inner coat pocket. He was close enough to smell the booze coming off of the old man and it made him wrinkle his nose. Morty’s long fingers grabbed ahold of the flask and slipped it out of Rick’s lab coat too quick for the scientist to try to stop.

“We talked about this, Rick. Y-you have to cut down.” Morty pocketed the flask and sat back down, crossing his arms and giving Rick a cold look to which the scientist gave him a look even colder. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Rick grumbled and turned away, not noticing  _ or caring _ how big Morty’s eyes just got. 

Morty felt his heart stop, the blood pumping through his veins so loud that was all he could hear until his brain connected what he just heard. It was a slow process. “W-w-w-what?” 

“What?” Rick snapped but still wasn’t looking at him, and he was doing it on purpose. 

Morty was staring at Rick’s profile, noticing the forced frown and slightly defeated look in the older man’s eyes. “Did you just--I heard--Rick!” Morty couldn’t finished his garbled sentence out of shock. 

“Oh, shut up, Morty. You didn’t hear shit. Calm the fuck down and hand me that metal sheet.” Rick’s voice didn’t reflect his rude words, instead he sounded like how he did when he was whispering cute things in Morty’s ear. Morty’s chest tightened at the sound of it. 

“No, Rick, you-you can’t just say that and not expect me to-to-I don’t know! Want to hear it again…” Morty sighed and looked down. “Please?”

Rick sighed and rolled around Morty to get the metal sheet himself, giving Morty a pointed look as he did so. “One thing, I ask one thing.”

“Rick, stop. You-you--”

“I-I what, Morty? I don’t have to do shit.”

“You could be nice and say it one more time though. It’s my birthday!”

Rick sighed long suffering and swiveled to face Morty so that when he stood he was right in front of the boy, his back to the doorway into the kitchen. He brought his hands up and cupped Morty’s face, only having to push Morty's head back a little bit since he had grown so much, before leaning down and kissing him. Morty wasn’t expecting that but he didn’t deny Rick his kiss. He leaned up a little bit to make it easier, kissing the older man back enthusiastically. He felt Rick groan against his mouth and he echoed it with a soft moan. 

“I'm not nice, Morty, I thought you knew that,” Rick said gruffly against Morty’s mouth. His hands traveled down and cupped Morty’s ass, unabashedly squeezing. Morty whimpered softly, feeling himself get hard as he was manhandled onto the work table. His legs easily wrapped around Rick’s hips and he pulled the older man closer. 

He was such a slut for wanting this so bad, for wanting his grandpa  _ balls deep _ inside of him right now. 

“Dammit, Morty,” Rick growled, nipping at the teens mouth. “Fuck you and your stupid rules. I could be eating you out on this table as your birthday gift but nooooooo,” Rick bit Morty particularly hard, smirking when the teen yelped, “you want to wait another year for this.” 

Morty had to close his eyes, vividly imagining that scene playing out in his head. It was too good, too tempting. “S-shut up, Rick. Kiss me.”

Rick did, growling into it. He yanked Morty against him, earning him a shocked moan, and ground their hips together. He knew this was pressing it, but he couldn’t stop the desire to tear into his grandson and fuck his virgin brains out. It’s not like they hadn’t jerked each other off when it got really bad, but now Rick didn’t really see the point of stopping and if he could get Morty to the same point, well… what was the harm in that. 

He licked his way into Morty’s mouth, groaning softly when Morty’s tongue met his in a familiar dance. He wanted to laugh so bad. Morty was such a sucker for kissing, such a teenager about it. The teen was already breathing heavy, his slim body pressing into Rick’s while his legs forced Rick to stay against him. His hips worked in little circles, despite the fact that he was the one who wanted to wait, and he was panting softly against Rick’s mouth. 

“Just let me fuck you, Morty,” Rick purred in Morty’s ear, loving the way he made Morty shudder and gasp, his whole body responding to just his voice. “I’ll take you apart nice and slow,” he rolled his hips in a slow rhythm to emphasize that and Morty was nearly about to lose it, squirming and trying to buck his hips. “Make sure you’re fucking begging for it before I give it to you--”

Something was wrong. Rick felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at the same time he realized Morty had gone silent and stiff. Something hard and hollow formed in the pit of his stomach as he pulled back just enough to see Morty’s brown eyes wide and staring, mortified, at something behind him. 

Oh, no. A look like that only meant one thing. 

His hand was already on his memory gun before he even turned around. Summer stood in the partially open doorway, obviously shell shocked because she didn’t even fight it when Rick yanked her into the garage, slamming the door behind him. He tossed her to the floor. He had the gun to her face and was going to pull the trigger when Morty came out of nowhere, smacking the gun out of the way and shouting some unintelligible nonsense. It was a testament to how much he had grown because he was almost strong enough to knock it completely out of Rick’s hands. 

“Morty, fuck off right now! Can’t you see some serious shit is happening?” Rick righted the gun and this was when Summer came back from wherever she retreated to in her mind and she began hyperventilating. 

“W-whu-what the f-fuck?” The redhead tried to look at one of them, any of them, and couldn’t. All she saw was that horrifying display she almost walked in on. Her grandpa and brother… She wanted to throw up. “Is this what you two do all the time?” Her voice was high and didn’t sound like her own. God, she sounded traumatized. “Is this why you only hang out with Morty?”

Rick gave Morty a pointed look. “See what I mean? She can’t fucking handle it, Morty.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just take her memories away!” 

Rick lifted his brow. “Oh, I can’t?” He lifted the gun to Morty’s head. “Care to say that again?”

Morty wasn’t buying it, nor was he putting up with it. He smacked the gun away and for good measure, smacked Rick. It wasn’t the first time he’d slapped Rick, usually when he was drunk and being an asshole, but it always left him feeling dark and sticky and bad inside. But he forced that feeling away and glared at the older man. 

There was a tense stare off before Morty huffed and crossed his arms, looking at the floor. He knew Rick was beyond pissed at this point. The older man was silent, eyes locked on him like any minute he’d fly off the rails. It honestly scared Morty, what Rick could do when he was this angry. 

“I won’t let you, Rick, not unless Summer wants to forget.” He looked down at his sister, feeling rotten inside. She really shouldn’t have seen that. But she did and no matter what, he would have to deal with it. “Summer, do you want to forget?”

Summer finally was able to meet his gaze, flinching only a little bit when she glanced at Rick. She was crying, not really because of what she saw but everything that happened after. She knew Rick was fucking scary at times, but she never thought that raw anger would be directed towards her. She wished she could forget, scrub that part of her brain shiny and clean, but she would be forever lying to herself, and they would be lying to her, too. 

It was  _ wrong and gross _ but she needed to know.

“I know I want to, but I can’t. You two are fucked up and I want to remember that.” 

Hurt crossed Morty’s face, but the teen quickly looked away, she didn’t want to see or care if she hurt her little brothers feelings. She was right. They were fucked up. 

Rick waited until Morty looked at him. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his jaw clenched so tightly his teeth were grinding, and his eyes were molten. He still had the gun in his hand. He waited, then he said, “you’re dealing with this shit, Morty. It better be fucking dealt with before I come back.” He purposely set the memory gun on the work table before opening the garage door. 

Morty didn’t even bother stopping Rick from getting in his ship and leaving. He knew the man needed to calm down and he was feeling the same. Plus, now he had damage control to keep him occupied. 

He sighed heavily and sat on the cold cement floor next to Summer. “Yeah, we’re pretty fucked up,” he admitted, choosing not to look at Summer when they had this talk. 

“How the fuck did...  _ that  _ even start?” 

Morty shrugged. He knew, but he was playing it off. “I kinda...just always admired him, you know, and after nearly dying for a full week… both of us were just fried, but we somehow survived. Together. And we keep surviving, together. And something about being with someone like that. Like...going through things that normal people never do. Well, it’s special. I just… I knew I’d never do those things with someone else or feel this way for someone else. Or maybe I will and I just don’t know… I don’t care. There’s something about being the second part to an interdimensional duo that doesn’t hurt. I mean… in a way, we were made for each other.”

There was an obvious grimace on Summer’s face at his words. She must not have expected it to sound so romantic, or maybe his answer didn’t matter and the disgust would be visible regardless. “And he was just...okay with fucking his grandson?”

“We aren’t fucking, Summer!”

“Oh, sorry, tongue fucking.”

Morty rolled his eyes and chose to ignore that. “It was mutual, okay. It wasn’t me or him, it was both. So yes, we’re fucked up. I think it might run in the family.”

“Yikes, and I thought dad had problems.”

Morty knew this was her way of processing and somehow accepting so he let her make her shitty comments, but he had to make something very clear to her. “If it ever comes down to it, we’ll leave.” 

Summer flinched. 

“I love him, Summer. I love you and mom and dad, too. But if I have to choose…that’s why I need you to keep this to yourself. Otherwise, Rick will wipe your memories, and mom and dad’s if you tell them.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Morty? He didn’t like,” she gestured around her head, “make you think you want him?”

“Summer, I jerked off thinking about him four months after he moved in, I think I know.” 

“I thought you said you admired him.”

“Yeah, in  _ many  _ ways.”

“Gross.”

It was silent after that, both just absorbing what had happened. Morty couldn’t deny that he felt somewhat hopeful. Summer wasn’t necessarily happy for him, but she wouldn’t rat them out and make them have to leave or hop dimensions or totally wipe their families memories. Maybe in time she would come to understand things like  _ morals _ didn’t always fit side by side with Rick and Morty. Maybe one day she could actually be happy for them. 

But judging from the disgust in her eyes, it would take awhile. 

Morty sighed deeply. Some fucking birthday. 


End file.
